In Another's Shoes
by PunkPoetry
Summary: The Assignment in 'Props' means Quinn and Rachel swap lives with Brittany and Santana. Competing to win the competition and dealing with more serious issues, the four girls bond over the strange situation. Faberry with side Brittana.
1. The Assignment

' Rachel. Quinn. Quick, change places with Santana and Brittany!' Mr. Shuesester burst into the room shocking everyone.

'I can't...' The girl looked horrified by the teacher's request for her wheelchair bonded self to swap seats with the girls sat on the stage above her.

'I'm sorry, Quinn... I meant that you and Rachel will be swapping lives with Santana and Brittany for our next assignment.'

'I'm sorry, did you just say we have to be Santana and Brittany?' Both Rachel and Quinn remained equally horrified about playing the role of the couple.

'Yes, Rachel. Is that a problem?' had his serious look on, meaning no one wanted to tell him how many steps past crazy this was, including Santana.

'Umm... No, I'm sure-' Rachel stuttered a reply, hoping a thought would come to mind as she spoke.

'Berry, if you don't close yo-' Santana began.

The girl sat next to her slapped her arm. 'Sanny, play nice.'

'Brit...' Santana whined, looking into her girlfriend's eyes didn't help though and she gave in. 'Okay, okay.'

'Santana, if I may?' Rachel had finally regained her composure.

The girl being questioned glanced for a look of approval to speak from the blonde sat next to her. 'Go ahead.'

'Are you okay with this, Quinn?' Rachel knew she had to tread lightly given the blonde's still shocked expression and her already emotional whirlwind.

'Wait, where's the Rachel Berry overly long wording of the question which would in no doubt include something about Broadway, NYADA or Barbara Straistand?'

'San, what did I say?' Brittany scolded the taller brunette.

She looked from Rachel to her girlfriend and bowed her head. 'Sorry, Berry.'

'Now that...whatever that was is over, can you tell the rest of us who we're swapping with, Mr. Shue?'

Quinn leaded as close to Rachel as her chair would allow as Mr. Shue told the class. 'Okay.' she whispered into her ear.

'I'm sorry Quinn?' Rachel felt Quinn's breath still on her neck and shivered.

'Okay. I'm okay with this.' she repeated.

'Oh, good.' Rachel's expression confirmed her delight if only for a spilt second until she realised she should not be happy about pretending to be the ex-cheerleader's girlfriend.

The former cheerleader caught it though. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Quinn, thanks.' She smiled confiming her mood before Finn suddenly moved on the other side of her

'You've got to be kidding me! I still get to be with Rachel, right?' Finn stood from his chair with anger sure on his red face.

'No, Finn. You're Kurt you have to act like you're Kurt. After the recent events which lead to Blaine transferring back to Dalton Academy I feel like it could help you all by knowing what it's like to be in other people shoes. As this is a much more difficult assignment than usual, you will have to stay in character for a month. However you will get Sundays to be yourself and dress in your own clothes.'

'You mean we have to dress like the other people too?' The only way to describe the look on Finn's face was disgust, the rest of the glee club ignored his dramatics.

'Yes, you are also expected to stay in character when out of school as well, I have talked with your parents and they have been informed on how you should be acting.'

'This should be interesting.'

'Alright, as of tomorrow the assignment will begin, it ends on Friday 1st June, the person who stays to character the best will win this trophy and will pick which two people have to stay in character for an extra week. Oh and also a meal for two at Breadstix. You can go.'

…...

'Q. Berry. My house, 8, be there.' Santana swiped as she exited the room, reaching for Brittany's pinky.

'Okay... Should we be scared?' Rachel slowly turned to Quinn and subconsciously started pushing her chair out of the room.

'Probably.' A small smile appearing on Quinn's face from the actual look of fear on Rachel's face.

'Would you like a walk to your next lesson Quinn?'

Quinn winched slighly at Rachel's choice of words but was grateful none the less. 'I..umm...Yes, thank-you.'

Rachel, smiled, nodded and started down the corridor. Quinn seemed to notice how apart from her first guilty reaction she had acted as if Quinn was still walking and she was the only one to not look at her with pity.

'You know, you can't deny that we're friends now?' Quinn could hear the smug smirk in Rachel's tone from behind her.

'I wouldn't want it any other way.'

Rachel just smiled at her as they stopped outside Quinn's History class which seemed to be the only class they didn't share.

'Rach, don't you have Geography? It's on the other side of the building.'

'It's okay, I'll just say I was taking a pretty girl to class and that if he has a problem with that, then he should just consult a optician because Quinn Fabray is obviously the prettiest girl in school.'

The girl couldn't hide the reddening of her cheeks so quickly replied. 'Thank-you. Go to class, Rach.'

Rachel started 'Quinn...' but thought otherwise after a stern look from the blonde.' Okay, okay.'

Quinn wheeled to her space next to Santana with a smile.

'Taking up your roles already.'

'No, she just walked me to class, that doesn't mean anything.'

'Sure it doesn't.'


	2. The Preparation

**Sorry for the wait, realised it had been awhile so I'm writing now, very early in the morning, for you lovely people. Thank-you for the reviews, I'm glad that you like where this story is meant to be going and I hope you enjoy reading it. **

Quinn and Rachel both arrived outside Santana's house at exactly the same time, Quinn being lifted out of the car by her mother.

'Hey.' Quinn slowly looked up at Rachel and smiled slightly as she met her eyes.

'Hi, Quinn.' the brunette beamed back in her response, making the blonde's smile grow considerably .

Quinn noticed the pure look of dread on Rachel's face as they stood there. 'Really there's nothing to worry about, she won't actually hurt. They properly just want advise on clothes and stuff.'

'I know. Santana just has a history of making things as difficult as they can be for me.'

'That means she likes you, if she didn't then she wouldn't give you any of her time.' Quinn hoped to reassure her, it seemed to work as her shoulders dropped slightly.

'Thanks.'

Before either of the girls had chance to knock on the door, Brittany threw the door open smiling brightly at the two.

'This is going to be so much fun!'

Rachel hesitantly pushed Quinn's chair into the house.

…..

Later that night the girls were all gathered in the living room, surrounded by clothes and lists written by Rachel telling each other what to do and what not to as each other.

'I have no idea why I agreed to do this.'

' 'cause we get free Breadstix, San and were going to make Finn miserable for an extra week.'

'Hey. Santana you can't just go around making p-' She was cut off as the taller brunette spoke.

'Don't tell me it won't be funny to make Finn dress up as Kurt when we get to dress normally.'

'You do have a point.' she replied trying to hide a laugh.

….

The girls had traded a few items of essential clothing including cheerio uniforms and Quinn had parted with her cross necklace. At this point, Rachel had suggested that Santana could just buy her own necklace but the blonde had told her that it was fine and Santana needed it to play the part as her properly. Rachel let the exchange happen but mentally noted the rough size of the chain and cross. Most of the interaction had gone without comments from a certain bitchy brunette. Rachel knew it had something to do with the tallest blonde.

Now Rachel and Quinn were once again stood outside of Santana's house. 'We'll see you tomorrow then?'

'Yep.'

'This is such a ridiculous assignment.'

'I hope you don't regret agreeing, you know we don't have to do this if you don't want to, Quinn?' the brunette paused only to add with disappointment obvious in her voice. 'We'll just loss and have to stay like this for an extra week.'

'Oh! No, Rachel this has nothing to do with you. I'm comfortable with the situation, I'm just surprised that Mr. Shue expects this from us.'

'I understand, although I very much appreciate the opportunity to practice my acting skills. As Broadway does in fact involve more than just singing.'

Quinn chuckled softly before starting to dial her mother's number before Rachel stopped her.

'I don't mind dropping you off at home if you need a lift?'

'It's okay, my mum can be here in five minutes.'

'I don't want you being alone here, I'll take you. Besides, I also don't want to be alone either .'

**I know it was dreadfully short but I will try and update more and I will try and get most of this written in my summer holidays which start soon.**


	3. The First Day

**So I told ****LaurenKnight13**** I'd be posting a chapter this weekend and here it is,**__**after I got distracted by making a cover which didn't really happen, so if anyone wants to make a cover for the story at any point I'd be forever grateful**__**. Thank-you everyone, for your reviews, favourites and alerts, it makes me want to write more so it means a lot. Oh and also, I'd be really awesome if you guys would follow my Tumblr at (no gaps): ****xthefallenx . **

**Just so this is less confusing, most of the names in speech will just be the people the characters have swapped to. Whereas the non speech names will mostly be the normal characters name. I hope it doesn't get too confusing. **

This is it, no looking back , no backing out, no changing my mind. I've been sat in front of my mirror for about half an hour now, the cheerio uniform looking so out of place with myself in this wheelchair. It almost feels immature now, as if this is only apart of my past and I should not be reliving it.

A knock on the door, 'Quinnie? Sweetie?' a soft voice from the other side.

'Yes, Mom.'

'We're going to be late.' she shouted louder now, from what I could tell walking away from the door.

'I'm coming now.' completely shaken out of the moment, I grabbed my new 'Brittany Style' bag from my bed, placing it on my lap, and rolled out of my room. You know Brit and Santana basically have matching bags? I never realised before, I hate to admit how cute they are.

…

Rachel had suggested picking me up this morning, I was now regretting passing her up on the offer this would have been so much easier if we'd had time to talk before hand. Now I'm sat across the hall from her, waiting for her to turn around from her locker and notice me. It's kind of hard to miss me.

'Oh my god. Qui-Br-' I heard her gasp before I saw her legs move through the crowd. God damn her le- .Stupid chair .

'Hey!' breaking out of my trance and putting my Brittany face on.

'I have no idea what I'm meant to call you. I mean we're meant to act like Brit and Santana, right? But are we meant to be called Brit and Santana?' She looked confused as she stood in front of me.

'I don't know, we should go ask Mr. Shue.'

…

'Hi, Rachel. Quinn.'

'We were just wondering , for the assignment do we keep our names?'

'Yes, but you have to use each others nicknames for each other, for example you, Rachel, as Santana will call Santana, Lopez or any other of the horrible names she gave you, understand? ' She nodded in response as I stared at the back of the room.

It was going to be so difficult playing and to stay in role of Brittany because the girl is just so unpredictable. Oh, idea! 'Did you know that wheelchairs were invented in 2000BC , by Jesus?'

'No, Quinn, I didn't. How about you tell me about it?' Rachel tuck her place in pushing me to class as she made up some story about wheelchairs and would continue to change the subject.

…

'R, you're so whipped.' Brittany seemed to be taking her part very seriously and was dressed in one of Quinn's summer dresses and cardigans although she didn't quite suit the look. Santana on the other hand refused to wear argyle so was wearing a simple white shirt and black skirt. She was sitting on the table across from the cheerios but could hear there conversation.

'Hey!' Rachel yelled in defence.

'Well, you didn't deny it.' I could see that Rachel, as Santana, was starting to look angry so I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

'I know how you like it when I take control and even more so when we...use props.' I purposefully made my voice husky as to make Rachel blush and she did, bright red. This is going to be better than I thought. I ran my hand up her thigh making her shiver and smirked. Oh so much fun.

'Hey Lopez , over here.' I'm pretty sure that Rachel could tell how much Santana just wanted to talk to Brittany so she found her an excuse. Santana quickly rushed to our side, partly in role and partly because she missed her girlfriend, I'm guessing.

'While I don't appreciate the manner of which you asked me to join you, I thank-you for the offer. What is it you would like Rachel?' Santana got that pretty well.

'Well, seeing as you and Brittany here seem so close lately, I thought I'd let you keep her company while me and Quinn go get our sweet lady kisses on.' Rachel told her more than suggested the idea as Quinn, playing Brittany, was already out of the door with Rachel behind holding their pinkys together, before Santana and Brittany even had chance to glance at each other across the table.

'Sanny, this is confusing me.'

'I know Brit, I miss you but you have to pretend I'm Rachel. We'll talk after school, yeah? I have a plan.'


	4. The Plan

**Thank-you everyone for your advise following the last chapter, if anyone would like to be a beta reader for this story then please private message me. I've decided to go back my orginal plan of the characters keeping there names but having different nicknames for the other characters, you'll figure it out. This was also suggested by a few reviews I think so thank-you for all of the feedback on the problem. I will update the last chapter, I'll just basically change the names so you won't have to read it again. **

**From now on this shall be Quinn POV and if anything changes I shall tell you but this chapter is Santana POV. **

Alright, so this assignment officially sucked, I'm sat here, like Berry on the loser table while Brittany, my Brittany is pretending to be someone she's not. I'm not afraid to admit I miss her, well in my head or to her phone right now. I may be staring at her, yes but it's not like Berry doesn't stare at Quinn all the time anyway. I get that Q's attractive but Berry doesn't even try to be subtle and Q's not that much better. I have to do something about this, like seriously, the sexual tension is starting to choke me. That's when Berry interrupts my thoughts.

'Hey Lopez, over here.' I would never be more grateful for Rachel for making an excuse for me to be close to Brit. Time for the act again, I guess.

'While I don't appreciate the manner of which you asked me to join you, I thank-you for the offer. What is it you would like Rachel?' Wow, that was freaking weird.

'Well, seeing as you and Brittany here seem so close lately, I thought I'd let you keep her company while me and Quinn go get our sweet lady kisses on.' I'm not sure what game she's playing and I'll never admit it but I was beginning to like Rachel more and more. Both her and Quinn had made a quick exit, there was no denying that something is totally going on there. Either way, I kind of got some alone time with Brits.

I just sat and tuck in her innocent smile for a minute, still in my defence something Rachel would definitely do with Quinn.

'Sanny, this is confusing me.' How could she, this one girl, do this to me still? She's everything I'm not.

'I know Brit, I miss you but you have to pretend I'm Rachel. We'll talk after school, yeah? I have a plan.' Oh, I have a plan alright, make Berry and Q realise how much they love each other. It probably sounds easier than it is but if me and Brit can't help then they have no hope.

'Alright, so you know what you're going to do?' I brought Brittany to the auditorium to talk, well do some things we shouldn't have and then talk. My plan had only gotten better over the course of my last two lessons.

'Yep, this is going to be so much fun.' My girlfriend is literally bouncing around me, grin wide on her face. So cute.

'It is.' She was still grinning but had stopped bouncing and stood directly in front of me. 'I love you, Brit. Don't forget that.'

'I know, sweetie, I can tell. I love you too.' There she goes again, making me fall that much more for her. Her lips are still as soft as the first time ours met, the summer before freshman year. Her eyes still glisten with the same innocence. Her body still feels as right next to mine.

**I know, I know, you hate me because it's short and late and short. I'm sorry, my schedule suddenly became busy. **

**Anyways can anyone help with a short nickname like 'Brit' that I can use for Quinn as Brittany. **

**I love anyone that's still reading this, my author's note go on for years and I'm rubbish at updating so thank-you. **


	5. The Ladies Room

**I would just like to thank-you for all the reviews again, it means a lot. Also if any one wants to follow me on twitter then here you go lovelossletgo or on Tumblr, go to,( xthefallenx . co . cc ). I now have a Beta, **Cassicio **just to let you know.**

You can't really blame me for thinking that Rachel might actually kiss me, can you? Do you know how dedicated the woman is? No; well for the whole week before last year's nationals she refused to talk to anyone unless they had something decent to say. It basically ended with her glaring at everyone for wasting her time and when Santana finally got Rachel to shout at her for, what I would say was something a little too provocative, I wouldn't even utter the words that came out of her mouth, everyone regretted the jokes, I even avoided her more than usaul.

So anyway, back to the Rachel kissing me thing. It didn't happen. She pulled me into the Ladies Room that no one used and started to reapply her lip gloss. She's trying to kill me and I don't really blame her.

"Quinn?" I hadn't realised she'd turned around and I was now staring at her open-mouthed "Who are you daydreaming about?" You, obviously.

"What? Oh, no one." I could tell she knew I was lying but she chose to ignore it.

"I was joking." She smiled at me, something which she needed to stop doing by the way.

"Yeah..." I wheeled myself to the mirror, just being able to see myself and checked my hair still looked okay.

"Are you okay?" She had her worried look on again so avoided eye contact.

"I'm fine, you?" I replied simply.

"This is still okay, right? You're not grossed out?" Why would she think this?

"Of course not, Rach. I was just thinking that we should probably try and make this more real. I mean B and S kind of go all out with the displays of affection but in a cute subtle kind of way."

"Oh, yes. I think that's a good idea. What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, we need to be closer as ourselves first, so what do you say to maybe a date type thing, atBreadstix? Santana loves Breadstix, so you should be excited. Then we could just, like, hang out; and would you come to physical therapy with me?"

"I'd love to go on a date with you...I mean, as Santana and you, as Brittany... Of course, I'll go with you. It's an honor to be invited Quinn. You only ever take Joe, and, well, I'm sure he means more to you than me, but I appreciate the offer either way."

"I get what you mean. What do you me- Oh, Rachel, I'm not dating Joe if that's what you think. Because, well he's a g- well he's a sophmore and I'm going to Yale and you're important to me Rachel. You're important."

"I think we're well on our way to this so called 'closeness'." She had the most beautiful smile on her face, like I'd just given her the world in my words. I've never seen this smile before, I like it.

...

We decided it was probably a good idea to look dishevelled when we come out of the restroom when the bell rang. Rachel messed her hair up slightly as I did the same. She then moved close to me and moved my shirt slightly so it looked like ... she had... I swear I died in that car crash and went to heaven or hell, I haven't decided which yet.

"Hey, we should probably go."

"Rach..."

"Q, we could always stay in here all day? Or even better, go back to my place." She moved her hand down my thigh and God, what the hell was she doing to me? Wait, my leg...

"Rach. Rachel. Stop."

"What's wrong?" She suddenly stepped back, in a stance of surrender and that worried look on her face. So cute.

"Nothing. I could feel that, Rachel. I could feel that."

"Quinn, you've got to be kidding me? How? What? That's new,right?' I nodded in reply. 'That's- I knew you'd get better." She moved back towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist as she sat on my lap.

"I'm going to walk again." I sighed. I was going to walk again, for me, for her and for anyone who thought I'd never do it.

"Yeah, you are." I pulled her closer, my grin only getting wider.


	6. The Break up

We came out of the toilets looking a bit more dishevelled than we had intended but it was nearly time for class and Rachel wanted to take me to the nurse so we could talk to my physiotherapist.

'Woah, dudes! What just went down? Like tears after sex, I could dig th_a_t.'Puckerman, really?

'Puckerman I would appreciate you not being a complete arse and apologise to my girl.'

He lowered his gaze to the ground. 'Oh, umm...Sorry Q.'

'It's fine Puck I'll totally kiss those lips again but Rach over here doesn't really go for that any more and I only want to be with her.' Rachel looked shocked for a second but then I could tell she recognised I was in character and reached for my hand.

'And for your information Puck, Quinn just felt her legs for the first time since...the...accident' I could she the tears welling in her eyes and I just wanted to hold her but I just squeezed her hand tighter. 'so that is why we were crying, though if I ever did have the pleasure of... being intimate with Quinn,_ when she's not intoxicated with alcohol,_ then I'm sure it would be amazing enough to bring me to tears '

If she ever had the pleasure? The pleasure? Being intimate? Amazing? Tears? Being intimate? Pleasure? What just happened? Before I knew it Puck was wrapping his massive, beast like, arms around me, he talked before I could push him away.

'Q, oh my god babe that is so freaking awesome, I so knew you would get better. Finn totally owes me twenty bucks.' He had tears, I could hear it in his voice. He pulled away and quickly wiped his eyes. Wait Finn? I didn't have time to register the thought before Rachel stormed off towards Finn's locker.

'Push me to follow her?' I asked him although he was already moving to do so.

'Sure baby mama.' He rolled me battering ram style behind Rachel but she'd already reached Finn, crazy arse scary face in place.

'I cannot believe you were so heartless to bet against the well being of someone who is supposed to be your friend, someone's well being who you are partly responsible for because she was in a car crash on the way to our wedding! To our wedding, Finn! You bet against the recovery girl you dated so supposedly loved, not only does it show your stupidity but it shows how much of a heartless giant you really are and I can't believe it's taken me so long for me to realise. Who sings 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun' to someone you just publicly outed! Do you understand how insensitive that is? She's in love with a girl, she's not just kissing random girls at a party for fun! And who the hell publicly outs someone? And so much other shit that you've done that I didn't see before, you're an arse Finn.' I'm not even sure she breathed at all through that but I heard every word she said, every powerful word, even the curses, she really is pissed.

'Rachel. Rachel? Calm down, you know I can't handle it when you dump loads of stuff on me, my head just switches off. Can you talk slower and calm down?' She slapped him, she full-on, people around us stopping, hit him across the face with her palm.

'We're over! I don't love you. I don't think I ever really did.' I cannot believe what is happening right now. Finn is flapping his mouth open and closed holding on to his cheek, he looks like an arse. Puck shuffled closer to them, ready to stop Finn if he tried anything. She dropped her ring in front of him.

'Quinn, we're leaving.' She walked behind me and pushed me down the hallway, I didn't say a word the whole way to her car.

….

**Chapter 7 is finished and will be up tonight, I think. **


	7. The Realisation

She was driving, angry driving and I wanted to stop her but I was too scared of what might happen if I say a word. She just ran a stop sign and this is the road...my accident, the truck driver ran a stop sign.

'Rach? Rach.' Not a glance or a word or any proof that she heard me at all. I gently placed on her arm and she noticeably relaxed, that was new. 'Rach, please just pull over. I don't want you to be in a car crash, they're not fun. ' At this she turned to face me with a pout and slowed the car, pulling into the next stop.

'Thank-you.'

'I'm sorry Quinn, it's just I needed to get away from him.'

'I know, I understand. It's fine. Are we far enough away?'

'Yes. Quinn? Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Well, it's just, recently, you've been nicer to me and I sort of think we're closer now and I was just wondering if it's all for the assignment or...?'

She's so cute, she looks so nervous. I smiled at her, ' If you're trying to ask if we're friends now then it's always been a yes since you gave your...private possessions to Jacob to protect me. Yes I know that I haven't acted like it but you've always been an important part of my life and you were the one that helped me most with the pregnancy and with dealing with it afterwards and that's the most amazing thing because that was the part of my life that everyone thought worst of me. You saw me as myself and you've always seen the best in me and … you're the best friend I've ever had.'

She was crying, not just tears in her eyes she had water streaming down her face and I couldn't help but cry too. Hopefully hers are happy tears.

'Our friendship should probably hold back on the tears for awhile, huh?' She grinned under her tears.

'Yeah that would probably work best for both of us. Oh and that reminds me Quinn, we should go she your doctor...that is if you want me to go with you?'

'Did you not just hear the words I said, of course I want you there. You're the reason I can feel them again... I mean you were there when I first felt them again.'

She smiled again, not dropping when she turned on the engine again and started to drive in the direction of the hospital whilst I called the doctor to tell her we were on the way. Hopefully she's forgotten about Finn.

Seeing the doctor went well and he told us that I was making excellent progress and there was not much that we can do but carry on working at physical therapy, he gave me some painkillers if my legs started to hurt, he said it was likely and Rachel hissed a little at him for even bringing up the fact that I would be in pain. It was cute. We left the hospital shortly after, it still only being the start of last lesson at school.

'I can take you home if you want?'

'No.'

'Okay...'

'Why don't we just hang out for a while?'

'Sure.' She beamed.' Where do you want to go? You can come to my house? My dads are on their annual holiday for their anniversary.'

'Aww, well that's sweet. Yeah, we can go to your house.'

'Cool, it's pretty close to yours so I'll drive you home after.' She knows where I live...

'Thanks.'

We didn't talk the rest of the car ride, Rachel sang softly, almost as if she didn't know she was doing it. It was sweet.

…...

'So...this is my house.'

'I know, Rach. I've been here before.'

'I know, it's just all you saw was the basement and it wasn't really a formal introduction.'

'So I need to introduce myself to the house now?'

'Well...Sally is quite sweet, we have conversations every now and again although it is quite weird that she can see us all the time...' She joked, I hope. Oh, wait there's her grin, it was a joke.

'Well, Sally it's nice to meet you.' I tap on the nearest wall. Rachel laughed.

'Do you want to watch a film? I'm kind of tired and I can't think of much else to do.'

'Sure, you can show me Funny Girl, you talk about it all the time and I haven't gotten round to watching it yet.'

'This is going to be amazing, you'll love it!'

…...

_She pressed her lips to mine as I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her neck. My breathe hitched as she ran her tongue along my bottom lip and she tried to push our bodies even closer as we stood in the hallway. She ran her hand up my spine and I shivered she moved her tongue over my lips again but pulled away and walked away from me without even uttering a word_.

'Quinn? Sweetie?' Wait they were her words but she had long since faded away. 'Quinn, you fell asleep, you're in my house. It's late, I let you sleep as long as possible but you probably need to go home, right?'

I didn't just dream about Berry. Fuck, I did. I'm not gay. I do not like Berry and I am not gay. Fuck.

I picked myself up by my arms and sat in my wheelchair. 'I'm leaving. I don't know why the fuck I'm in your house, Berry.' with the last words I saw Rachel crumble falling back in her seat from standing up to help me in the chair. I'm not gay.

'I...you...I'll drive you home.'

'No, don't touch me , Manhands.' with that I left figured Rachel wouldn't be able to respond any time soon. I'm not gay and I don't like Berry.

….

School, who likes it? Seriously though you're forced to see the people you hate everyday and to listen to people who failed at life so they think they can teach you. What's the point? Wheeling through the corridor is just humiliating but everyone seems to get the point not to mess with me today and they're parting like the red sea again, it doesn't have the same effect any more though.

And there's Rachel, totally the person I want to see right now. Not.

'Quinn...can I talk to you?' Rachel, why the hell does she do this to me?

'No, leave me alone.'

You can almost see her crawling into a shell. It doesn't make me want to go back and apologise to her.

'Yo, Q. What the hell?' Oh, this should be fun.

'Santana.' I greet.

'No, you cannot talk to Rachel like that!' Since when did Santana defend anyone but Brittany?

'Oh, like you care.' I spat.

'I do and you do too, Q so quit this bull and go apologise. Don't make me go all Lima heights on your arse in a wheelchair 'cause I really don't wants to be doing that.' Beginning to raise her voice more.

'You can't tell me how I feel S, that is not how this works.' I spat at her.

'Oh, please Q. Do I need to tell you how you really feel? Or have you figured that out already and that's why you're being such a bitch! I know exactly the feeling, it won't help, you know that right?'

'I'm nothing like you Santana so don't go round thinking you know me!'

'Seems like I know you better than you know yourself.'

'Whatever, S. Leave me alone.'

'That's not going to happen and you know it , I'm not leaving you again especially if you need help dealing with this.' Her voice level again.

'I'm not dealing with anything.' It was so obviously a lie that I didn't even believe it.

'Just talk to me, Q please.' Her voice softened more than usual.

'That's kind of hard with the whole school listening!' I shouted more to the crowd gathering than at her.

'Alright, well we'll talk later, okay? Me and Brit are coming over to yours after school.'

I wheeled away, silently agreeing , maybe I did need to talk to someone and maybe Santana needed to be that person.


	8. The Sleepover

**So don't be expecting updates this quickly all the time, I just have loads written (I kind of can't walk at the moment so I have nothing to do) and can't help myself. **

Opening the door, I found Santana looking concerned and Brit, obviously in a daydream, stood next to her 'Hey.'

'S'up Q?' Santana nodded at me, not waiting for an invitation to enter the house, walking past me into the living room.

'Hey, Quinn.' Brittany bounced in and pulled me into a hug before I had time to react, I missed her.

'So...' I said now Brittany was sat with S on the armchair and I'd pulled myself onto the sofa.

'Where's your mom?' Santana asked, bluntly.

'Out.' I replied with the same tone, not actually knowing where she was. She was better now my dad has left, we've stopped going to church too but she still has spells where she starts drinking again. She stays out of the house when she drinks now though.

'When's she back?'

'Tomorrow?' A guess.

'Alright, so we should just hang out? Me and Brit are just going to stay over, okay?' I knew it wasn't really a question.

'Sure, but it's only Monday, we have school tomorrow.' When did I become this person?

'It's not like we're doing anything it's nearly graduation.' I know that look, she's up to something. She's never not but that's not the point, she's pleased about a plan she has.

'You brought alcohol didn't you?' Knowing her too well, a sleepover, Santana, alcohol.

'No...' Trying to be sly but it not working, at all.

'Yeah you did Sanny, you got that guy to buy us some, remember? You were gonna slip some in Q's drink.'

'I know, B but Q wasn't meant to.' Now she looked like a two year old who just lost their favourite toy.

'Oh, sorry.' Brittany is always so innocent.

'It's alright.'

'You were really just going to drug me?' I'm not really that surprised , just slightly annoyed.

'Well I figured you'd share more if you were drunk.'

'I can't didn't anything because of my meds but I think I'm ready to share just give it a while, okay.'

'Yay. I'm glad we're back. Friends.'

'Me too, Brit.' I grinned.

'Me too.' Santana replied after her girlfriend gave her a look.

…..

'Truth or Dare? That's the best you got?' This was totally her way of getting me to spill my guts, given her and Brit were going to with the amount of beer they've drank.

'Yes, now shh Miss Sober. We're getting our dares on.'

'I'll start.'

'Okay, go.' She was far too excited about this.

'S, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'When did you first think that you're gay?'

'Umm...when me and Brittany met, Freshman year. But you look back and guess that you always kind of knew.' She looked kind of nervous saying it, but it was sweet.

'Brit? Truth or dare?' Santana's go.

'Dare.'

'Kiss me.'

'Oh, please. Not again, you know this is the reason we separated before? You never wanted me around because you were to busy with each other and it's not that I mind that you're together. You're meant to be but if you could cool it around me I'd appreciate it.'

'I'm sorry, Q. We didn't realise.' Santana replied for both of them.

'I know it's fine. Truth or dare S?'

'Dare.' She smirked.

'You're not allowed to touch B for the next hour.' My turn to smirk.

'Okay...' she and Brit frowned.

'Q, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Oh good.' she smirked, not good. ' Call Rachel and apologise.' I picked up my phone reluctantly and searched her name. I do feel bad, I guess.

'This is part of the plan right?' Brittany asked Santana and to be honest I didn't really mind, they'd always had secrets and I guess this is one of them.

'Yeah, B.' She began to lean into Brittany.

'Hey, no touching!' Santana pulled away and muttered something in Spanish under her breath.

I pressed the call button and Rachel picked up on the second ring.

'Quinn..?'

'Hey... I just wanted to... you know? Say sorry.'

'It's perfectly okay Quinn.'

'No it's not Rach. I panicked and tuck it out on you and I shouldn't have. And I made you feel bad and I shouldn't have and I feel horrible and I just wish it hadn't happen. And it's worse because you just broke up with your boyfriend and I should be there for you and I wasn't there all weekend and you've just been by yourself and I feel so bad. Oh and thank-you for taking me to the doctor and for inviting me into house and I know you might hate me forever but give me a sec- another chance? '

'Of course you can have another chance. What were you panicking about?'

'I can't tell you yet, but we'll talk soon, okay? Are you still picking me up for school tomorrow?'

'Sure, I'd love to pick you up. Thank-you for calling I was worried about you.' The smile evident in her voice.

'...Thanks, I'm okay, I was worried. Santana and Brittany are here so I should probably go. I'll see you tomorrow, Rach.'

'Good. I'm okay though. Goodnight, Quinn.'

She hung up first.

'That went well, huh?' Santana commented, obviously noticing my smile.

'Shut it Lopez. Truth or dare, Brit. Brit?'

'Shh, she's asleep.' she whispered, not that it matter because Brittany slept like a child.

'Oh, well I'll let off the cuddling then.' I leant back on the sofa, getting comfortable lying down, we'd probably fall asleep down here now B was asleep. 'San, you know I meant it before, you two are really an amazing couple, it tuck a while for it to happen though, right? You're just so much happier now and I like it, she's so good for you.'

'You had to go and get all emotional on me, didn't you? I know that she is, she's the best thing to ever happen to me and I never want to let her go.' That's cute, everyone already knows how much Brittany means to Santana.

Sensing that she wouldn't want to talk about this further 'So, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

I might as well go for it. 'Do you think that Rachel would ever date a girl?'

'When did it happen? When did it finally click?' I guess, Santana knew the signs, she dealt with it all herself and damn the girl had great gaydar, like find random lesbians in the mall good and there was proof, they'd usually meet up with their girlfriend or something. It was actually quite entertaining.

Here goes freaking nothing.

'We...We were at her house after we'd seen the doctor and we were watching a movie and … I fell asleep... and ...she... I .. I had a dream about her and it all was just … obvious then and she woke me up and I thought about all that's happened in the last week, us being you and Brittany and then I thought about before. I was horrible to her... I hated her because she made me feel something and all ...everything was just too much so I snapped. I was brought up with church San, it was wrong, it was _all _wrong. I couldn't be ...that.'

' ...So this dream? It was super hot right?' Wow, when_ did_ Santana start knowing me so well, knowing that I needed to laugh right then and for her not to go all serious. 'I had a dream about Berry once, it was all kinds of hot. She started to -'

'Woah, I don't want to hear it!' She burst out laughing, then realising Brittany was asleep on her shoulder, covered her mouth but continued to laugh, probably at my face.

'It was a nice dream, nothing like that happened...'

'Oh, sure, I_ believe_ you.'

'In all seriousness, thank-you. I needed to tell someone.'

'I know you did, told you I knew you well, plus Brittany said you were in love the first day you saw her, she's a genius like that.'

'So..like all this time? Since...? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Why do you think? You would have gone all crazy on us like punk crazy or something, you have to figure it out on your own. It's just how it works.'

'I guess, I always knew you liked B a bit more than is normal for a best friend and didn't tell you because of that. I really did miss this, us hanging out.'

'Me too but you have to start walking again, you know? So we can get drunk of our heads 'cause drunk Quinn makes me laugh.'

'I'll try.'

'And you'll do it. Just like we're going to get Rachel to admit her feelings for you.' I can't believe I forgot that Santana had a heart, other than for Brittany,

'You really think she...'

'Yep, no sweat Q. Me and Brit already have a plan , having you on our side makes it so much easier, we'll start tomorrow.' A plan? I'm kind of scared right now but it's Santana, you should probably always be scared, just to be safe.

'Okay, goodnight, S.'

'Night, Q.'


	9. The Friendship

'Time to wake up. Hey, Santana!' I shouted in her ear, trust me it was needed. Brittany was already awake, pouring us all cereal.

'Alright, I'm up. Any nice dreams last night?'

'Yes, actually , there was this bitchy brunette Latina that happened to trip over my foot and fall down two flights of stairs.' I smirked, not giving her what she wanted.

'Woah, harsh. I like it.' She smiled at me, walking to the kitchen hearing the noise that was obviously Brittany breaking something.

I was already dressed and ready to go to school and I'm glad because Rachel seemed to be early and was just parked outside, I went to invite her inside so she didn't have to wait in her car.

Looking shocked, she jumped out of her car. 'Oh, Quinn. What are you doing? I was just going to wait her, as I seem to be half an hour early.' She stood awkwardly, switching the foot she stood on.

'Good morning Rachel.' I smiled. ' I came to invite you inside, we were just about to have breakfast and given that it's Santana and Brittany it can be awkward sometimes so I figured you could save me.'

'Oh, well. Of course I'll save you, oh beautiful princess.' Rachel always one to be over dramatic, I still blushed a little, she chuckled.

'Hug?' I suggested, I couldn't give her one myself. She stepped forward and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my waist. I turned and saw Santana give my a wink from the window, Brit also giving me a thumbs up.

I wheeled us to the door, her still on my lap. She got the hint and stood up when I got outside the door.

'Hey, Santana, Brittany.'

'Hey Rachel.' Brittany ran and gave her quick hug and then went back to watching the cartoons on the TV.

'Hi, Rachel.' Santana, more interested in her girlfriend sat watching TV.

'I just wanted to thank-you for yesterday, Santana, when you ...stood up for me.'

'Yeah, well, we're friends now, right?'

'Umm...I...I mean, yes.' Aww, she looked starstruck.

'Good. Oh and Quinn to answer your question from last night. _Yes, totally.' _She left to go and sit with B. What does she mean? What question? Oh the Rachel one...Well, hopefully it's true then.

'Did you eat breakfast?' I asked Rachel.

'Yes, vegan egg and toast it was very nice, my dad made it.'

'Alright, cool. Well, I need to eat mine so come with me to the kitchen?'

…...

Rachel ended up giving us all a lift to school, Santana not realising the amount she drank last night. The conversation was easier and Rachel seemed to be enjoying her new friendships. Santana seemed to be enjoying making me embarrassed, I'm glad that Rachel had to keep her eyes on the road and couldn't see my cheeks flaring up every two seconds.

'So...Rachel how are you liking being Quinn's girlfriend, I'm pretty sure that Quinn is really liking it.' I slapped Santana and she quietly laughed to herself.

'Well, Santana I'll have you know that Quinn is the perfect girlfriend in fact, she's taking me on a date which I'm sure will be amazing when she decides to tell me when it is.'

'Oh well...umm... this Friday. Oh and we're not going to Breadstix, I thought of something I little more original.'

'That sounds amazing, Quinn. You'll pick me up at seven.'

'Okay.' I agreed.

With that I heard a whipping sound and insistently hit Santana's leg again. 'You're one to talk Santana.'

'You know Q, I love you and all but you really got to cool it with hitting my girl.' Brittany casually stated,

'Sorry B.'

We pulled into the school car park and we all got out of Rachel's car.

'We'll see you when school starts, you guys aren't doing a great job at the whole being us thing.'

'What are you talking about Q? I figured that you and Rachel were on your way to becoming a couple and now that the chick got some common sense and dumped Finncence you were a shoe in to be her girlfriend.' I blushed. 'and besides even if you weren't, you and R have eye sex way too much to say nothing was going on so, it's called backstory and me and B are simply playing our parts the way we see it.'

'Well, alrighty then.' was the only reply I could think of.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her away. 'See you later, Q, R.'

Brittany quickly ran back as she realised they were leaving 'Bye, Quinn.' Brittany quickly leant over and hugged me. 'Bye, Rachel.' She hugged Rachel too who looked to in shock to do anything. They left again.

'You know that you're one of us now.' I told her smiling that she still looking shocked, I chose to pretend that what Santana said about us didn't happen and focus on the 'R' part of the conversation.

'That sounds kind of evil.'

'You haven't seen anything yet, R.' I smirked and she started to push me towards school.

…...

'I have to say that the people that have stuck most to the assignment are Rachel and Quinn, who I've heard are going on a date this Friday.' I saw Finn finch in his seat on hearing 's words. 'I'm a bit confused by Brittany and Santana who don't seem to be making an effort at all.'

'Excuse me, but as I explained to Quinn this morning, I figured that Quinn and Rachel were on their way to becoming a couple and now that the Rachel broke up with Finn, I'm sure that Quinn is high on the list to have Rachel as her girlfriend.' I blushed. 'and besides even if they weren't, Q and R have eye sex way too much to say nothing is going on so, it's called back story and me and B are simply playing our parts the way we see them.'

'Well...umm...Rachel and Quinn...what are your thoughts on their portrayal...?' Are you actually serious ? Did he just ask us to...?

'They...you see...I...' I stuttered and blushed, for the millionth time today, damn you Rachel Berry.

'If they see signs of a possible relationship, Mr Shue then I think that they can play that role as strongly as they want although I'd expect them to have played the relationship a bit more on the new side and actually made a story of how it happens.' There goes my girl, saving me. Woah, 'my girl'? Where did that come from?

'Thank-you Rachel, I agree with you.' Of course he agrees with her, it's Rachel freaking Berry.

….


	10. The Messages

**Hi, **

**I know this was meant to be here like awhile ago but it's longer than I thought and it was harder to write too. Also, forgive me but I found Nightfall by Angel's Fallen Knight , and if you haven't read it then you should and also listen to the first chapter on soundcloud because it was amazing soundcloud stormnoah**

**Thank-you for all the reviews and stuff and the people leaving guest reviews should sign in because not being able to reply is kind of annoying. Thank-you, I hope all the chapters aren't annoying :) x **

Why does time always actually the opposite that you want it to? Four days, that's all I had to wait and it seems to be taking forever, I cannot deal. Two days left, two days until mine and Rachel's date, and I'll finally explain all this to her. I've been so anxious that I've basically planned everything, I just hope she likes it.

…...

'Hey, Quinn. What the hell do you think you're doing?' Well look who it is, the big freaking giant.

'Finn...What are you talking about?' annoying him right now would probably not be the greatest of things.

'Rachel's my girlfriend and you can't just take her on a date.' Is he really that delusional?

'Finn, Rachel broke up with you, you have no right to decide who she dates.'

'Oh, she'll come back to me , she always does and since when did you join the pride parade? Huh? You know she'll never like you, right? You can't possibly think that Rachel or anyone for that matter could like you. The girl that got pregnant whilst cheating on her _boy_friend and who bullied everyone whilst secretly checking out the cheerios, oh or the girl that went punk for a little this year or that went crazy and tried to steal someone's baby or the girl that's in the wheelchair. Please, no one will ever go near you and _coming out of the closet_ is not going to change that.' He practically shouted every word, I guess he does have a thing for outing people. Arse.

I was surprised that Finn was even able to string that amount of words together never mind that they actually made sense. Of course they made sense, who was I kidding thinking that I could win Rachel over whilst in this chair or after everything I've done?

….

'Hey, Q. What are you doing in the toilets?' Santana voice came softly from outside the stall door.

'Please will you just leave?' I tried to hide the tears from my voice but Santana could obviously tell.

'Just open the door please.' I unlocked it, reluctantly. She opened it and gasped a little when she saw me on the floor, quickly lifting me up and placing me sat up against the wall then sitting beside me and pulling me into a hug. 'I heard what happened.'

'Oh.' Was all I could say.

' Yeah, you shouldn't let him get to you. He's just defensive because he knows that he won't get Rachel back and you will get her.' she wrapped her arm around my shoulder for comfort and it helped a little.

'She won't, I was fooling myself this will never work.' I could feel the tears starting again but I held them back.

'Q...We'll show you, your date's tomorrow, right?' She suddenly sounded very positive, it was unsettling.

'Yeah.'

'That means we still have two days to continue the plan, my little speech in glee was a big step, she didn't deny the fact that you and her could be a couple. Come on Q, she likes you just let me prove it to you, please.'

'Alright.'

'We're really going to have to step up the game though, starting in glee club. I'll bring up the assignment and have everyone needs to try harder in someone long ended Rachel style rant and you'll have the perfect opportunity to act more like Brit and I, you know... bring it without getting hurt.'

'Okay, thank-you S, you really are saving me lately.' We're closer than we were before, we didn't dare talk about our feelings before.

'Yeah, well I've been there. It sucks, constantly second guessing yourself but if you don't take a risk you won't get your girl.'

'I guess you're right.' When wasn't she?

'And forget about the whole public thing, your dad's gone, right? You don't go to church any more and no one else fucking matters, I'll go crazy on anyone who says a word.'

'Thanks. Can we go? Glee's about to start.' She stood up, picking me up and putting me up and into my chair, easily, the girl is scary strong.

….

'Mr. Shue could I possibly say something? And then I would like to perform a song especially selected for my new girlfriend, Brittany.'

'Sure, Santana. Away you go.' Grin firmly in place. A look of pride filled his face, probably because Santana was actually taking part in the assignment.

'So I'm very disappointed in all of you, as stand in co-captain of the glee club I feel that most of you haven't even tried trying to be your characters and it's just very sad because was trying to show us all something when setting the task. What it's like to other people...' Her voice faded into the background as I focused on Rachel who was sat next to me, attention still on Santana.

I slowly slide my hand into hers, she smiled still facing the front, and then she intertwined our fingers and grasped tightly to my hand. I've finally decided that I died and went to heaven, how could it be hell with an angel like Rachel sat beside me?

I leant close to her ear and whispered 'I really want to step this up. Meet me on the bleachers at lunch?' She just nodded, looking hopelessly flushed. Oh, Berry is totally hot for me if nothing else. Instead of pulling fully away, I leant my head on her shoulder and put both our hands on her lap. She blushed, maybe this was easier than I thought.

….

I slowly wheeled to the bleachers, taking my time, trying not to look eager even though Rachel was definitely already there. As I turned the corner and looked over to the seats, I didn't see anyone sat there, no beautiful brunette, no one.

…

I needed the one person I knew would even consider my request.

_**I need a lift, please? **_

The response was almost immediate.

**Meet me at my car. **

_**Already there. **_

I saw her approaching not two minutes later. She just hugged me not saying a word and lifted me into the car and tuck her seat next to me.

'I'll call school and tell them you're taking me to physiotherapy.' I quickly entered the number and told them our excuses.

'If we're really skipping then I'm actually taking you to therapy, we have to start on this walking thing, right?'

'Okay.' I need to walk for Rachel, I'll prove to her that I can do this for her.

Not a single word was spoken the rest of the drive.

….

'Do you even understand how painful this is?' I said it partly because this hurt like freaking hell but mostly to make her feel bad. She was moving my legs up and down trying to 'simulate the muscles' or something, I don't know.

'Jesus Q, cool yourself. We can stop if you want?' She didn't really sound annoyed though.

'No it's fine you know, _no pain no gain.' _I have to do this, if I stand a chance at ever getting Rachel then I need to do that, **stand**.

'Right.'

….

The session went well the feeling in my legs is definitely still there if nothing else, there's still no movement but the doctor said I haven't used the muscles in awhile so it's normal and I just needed to stretch them more so that's what Santana did. We're now sat on Santana's bed, heads at opposite ends. We haven't spoke much, her giving me time to process without being alone.

'What happened, Q?' She finally asked.

'She wasn't there.' I muttered, she nodded gently.

'Where?'

'I asked her to meet me at the bleachers at lunch and she wasn't there.'

'Well, maybe she had to do something.' Her reply made sense but I wasn't buying it.

'When is Berry ever late?'

'Quinn, you can't base everything on her not being there once.'

'I basically admitted it to her and she just..'

'Did you say the words? Did you make it so obvious that it couldn't mean anything else?'

'...No.'

'Look, I know how it is, Brittany, remember?'

'Tell me what happened? How you dealt with it?'

'_What I realised is why I'm such a bitch all the time, I'm a bitch because I'm angry, I'm angry because I have all these feelings. Feelings for you_... It went on for awhile and she basically said that she loved me and Artie and that she couldn't break up with me but if she was single she'd be with me. It sucked like I prayed to Jesus, sucked, well no but you get my point. I'm pretty sure you get the feeling. I think she loves you but maybe she's scared or I don't know just talk to her, tell her at least then you tried. Saying all that to her after everything and her rejecting me was humiliating but I wouldn't change it, I told her so she knew and when she broke up with four eyes, we talked and look at us now. '

'You really remember what you said?' I was shocked to say the very least.

'Every word.' She said simply.

'It's hard, I couldn't say something like that.'

'You can, we just have to change the game a little maybe make her admit some things too.'

….

Day Two, trying to get Rachel.

I texted Rachel last night to ask if she was still picking me up, a simple 'yes' as a reply. Brittany and Santana arrived about five minutes before Rachel pulled up outside the house.

'Oh, hello. Quinn, I was hoping to talk to you, privately.' Her voice was sad and I know it was about why she didn't show up to the bleachers yesterday.

'Sorry, we'll talk later, lunch maybe? Or is that too much of a commitment?' I couldn't help myself, I was still hurt.

'Save your bitch fight for later, I was hoping we could get our friendships on? No? Okay, it's just such a shame, you know now that your sexual tension is now undeniable and all that.' She was being so obviously straight away, I'm not surprised.

'Santana, what did you just say?' Rachel sounded panicked.

'It's just you and Q have had an unbelievably large amount of sexual tension since the moment you met and I thought it was finally going to be taken care of. I can just about stand your clothing choices lately but if you and Quinn were a couple, it'd be totally hot.' Rachel only seemed to grow red and sat stiffly in her seat.

'Yeah, really hot, we even named you Faberry so it's kind of already official that you're dating.' Brittany added.

I just sat back and watched Rachel become more and more flushed. She began looking at me for help but saw my very relaxed face and she looked even more confused.

'Quinn...' She seeked help.

'They're just messing with you because they want us to get together so we all can..._get together.' _I raised my eyebrows to make it obvious what I meant.

'That's never going to happen!' she looked shocked, it probably wasn't safe to do this to someone who was driving. ' I mean the all of us stuff, not the me and you stuff' she corrected, thankfully. 'Wait...I just said that, didn't I?' She blushed again.

A smile met my face. 'Pretty much. Nice to know the offers there, Rach.' This was going better than expected.

'Well...I...It is.' I smirked, that was admittance if I do say so myself.

'It's Friday today, Rach.' With that, Santana lifted me out of the car and wheeled me into school Brittany following closely behind.

…...

I decided that I would still go through with my plan for our date, just that Santana got one of the cheerios to deliver all of my messages so it was a bit more mysterious.

A gold star, simple but representative of so much, with a simple message engraved into the back of it.

_To My Love. _

The second message was simply on a piece of pink paper which was dropped into her bag.

_If I could write you words that could truly express what you mean to me then I would write them forever but I was never really a poet, so please just accept these words as they are and if you could accept me too, as I am then I could want nothing more. My heart could not be fuller than if you were to fully understand the way it beats, as it beats for you. My life could not be any richer than if you were to tell me that you feel the way too, as I feel for you._

_You're truly perfect. _

Of course these messages weren't marked from mine but the more mystery than the better, right? And it kind of helped with the next one because I didn't really want to get into trouble.

Every computer in the school read the words in bold gold text for a whole hour, no one knowing how it had happened. The student body were grateful for getting out of a whole lesson because of all the panic.

_**Ten Reasons That Rachel Berry Is Perfect.**_

_**She looks beautiful today and every other day I have seen her.**_

_**Her voice still takes my breath away.**_

_**She is the most inspiring person I have ever met.**_

_**She has so much passion that it rubs off on everyone around her.**_

_**She is so confident in herself that it almost makes me cry sometimes because I could never feel that way about myself.**_

_**I could trust her with my darkest secrets and my life.**_

_**She smells like heaven.**_

_**If she knows what she wants she tries her hardest to have it.**_

_**She's always making me a better person.**_

_**She doesn't apologise for her ambition. **_

The next message was printed on a thousand balloons which were released in the school assembly which was basically just a Cheerios performance. Coach Sylvester was not impressed, that's for sure. The rest of the school went crazy though, proof of the rumours circulating school.

_Miss Rachel Berry,_

_Am I still picking you up at seven for our date? _

_I hope you got your other 'gifts'. _

_Love from, _

_Quinn Fabray x _

The last message was one word simply written in icing on a vegan strawberry cupcake, I rolled silently beside her in the dinner hall and placed it in front of her and her face instantly lit up, turning to face me.

_So?_

'Yes.' She pulled me onto her lap and hugged me so tightly that I really couldn't breath, she loosened her grip after a few seconds so I could breath. 'You're so amazing Quinn, thank-you.' She kissed my cheek.

'It's no big deal.' I smirked still on her lap, her arms around me and mine around her neck.

'It is, I don't think anyone in the history of the planet has put that much effort into confirming a date that was already arranged.' She chuckled.

'Well, I think it said a bit more than that, don't you think?' I raised one eyebrow at her.

'Yes, we can talk about it tonight on our date though, right?' She sounded unsure for a second, looking for reassurance.

'Yes.' I laughed.

'So, we're not going to a movie or something that otherwise doesn't avoid conversation?'

'It's a surprise, Rach.' she pouted at my answer. 'But no we're not going to a movie. You really think after doing all that, that I'd take you to a movie?'

'No.' Her smile was breathtaking, I've only seen this smile once before and that was when I admitted we were 'kind of' friends.

I didn't bother to respond I just rested my head on her shoulder, happy that she at least accepted my feelings for her although her behaviour did kind of say that she liked me to.

….

We didn't share our last two classes so we parted ways after lunch, agreeing to meet by Rachel's locker after school so she could give me a lift home.

'I gotta say Q, I didn't think you had the balls. That was awesome.' She smiled at me as we sat in History class.

'I sent her some private messages as well.' I smiled back.

'I hope they were hot Q, that girl got some serious potential.' She winked at me.

'Why is everything always about sex with you?' Most of the conversations we have, she has to bring up sex in one way or another.

'Sex is good, Q.' She really needs to stop smirking at everything she says.

The only time I'd...done that was with Puck and it was horrible like I just want to sit in a corner and cry bad and then the whole Beth thing and yeah, sex is not good for me. I'm sure Rachel would be a whole different story though.

'Woah, wait! You've only ever had sex with Puck! That sucks, you really need to gets your Berry kisses on.' I couldn't say I disagreed with her but did she have to be so loud about it?

'Alright, now stop.' I'd had enough of talking about sex and Mr. Collins the History teacher was starting to get annoyed.

…

Thinking of a date idea that's original when you live in Lima is one of the most difficult things I've ever done and I guess what I thought of isn't very original but it's the best I could do whilst in this chair.

I'm at her door, wearing what I can say is the worst outfit anyone has ever worn but I knock on the door at exactly seven. I've never been this nervous in my life.

Two seconds later and the door swings open and a grinning, almost bouncing brunette stands in front of me.

'Hey.' She says softly.

'You look... wow.' because the girl is wearing a dress that I can only describe as wow and it's short enough to get the full effect of her legs that go on for years but still long enough for her to look classy and yeah, wow.

'I wasn't aware that 'wow' was a proper description but thank-you, you look amazing too.' She comments on my black skinny jeans, black shirt and fake leather jacket.

'I didn't know what to wear and I just... I don't know, I didn't want to clash with whatever you were wearing.'

'So you went with black.' She smirked.

'Yeah, I went with black.' I giggled softly.

She leaned into me and whispered in my ear . 'It's hot.' I swear this girl is going to kill me.

She kissed my cheek as she pulled away. I nearly chocked, on nothing. Smooth. 'Umm...we should go.' I muttered out still getting over what just happened.

'So, do you want me to drive or...?'

'We're walking if that's okay? It's not that far away and my first and best idea kind of involved that but it's not really possible with the chair.' I had actually cried when I remembered that I was in the chair and couldn't take her where I wanted to.

'It's fine. You'll just have to take me on another date when you're walking again.'

'Confident much?' I was surprised she was so confident that I would walk again but joked about the fact that she knew there would be a second date.

'Very much so, I'm pretty sure it's on the list of the 'Ten Reasons Rachel Berry Is Perfect.'

I instantly blushed. 'Oh my god, that was so cheesy, wasn't it?'

'Yeah, but it's kind of the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, all the gifts or messages were amazing. I'm just confused how you did it all?' She asked seriously.

'Oh, I'm Quinn Fabray, I have my ways.'

…..


	11. The First Date

**I'm sorry if anyone was confused by the last two lines, they weren't meant to be there they were just some lyrics I had stuck in my head. **

'Quinn, how did you know? I've always wanted to come here but I didn't want to come by myself.'

I laughed at how excited she looks, she looks like a three year old on Christmas. 'I didn't but I thought you'd like it.'

'Well I do.' She just looks so happy right now.

…

We were now sat in the club, talking whilst listening to the performers.

'You're better than all of them, you know?' I told her sincerely.

She turned to face me and giggled a little at the comment. 'Thank-you, Quinn.' She looked in thought her a moment. 'We should probably talk about stuff, shouldn't we?'

'Later, just enjoy yourself now.'

The performer walked off of the stage, bowing on his way. He was okay.

'The next singer is Quinn Fabray, make your way to the stage.' A overly perky man announced from the stage. Rachel was sat staring at me with a soft smile, almost as if she were daydreaming.

I reached the edge of the stage and as people realised I was in a wheelchair two men, obviously a couple, stood and offered to lift me up. I was glad for their kindness and thanked them.

'This song is for a very special women who sings far better than I can but ' I paused the nerves getting to me. 'here goes.'

I looked into her eyes and forgot about everyone else in the room.

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?__  
__I need some sleep.__  
__Tomorrow I have things to do.__  
__Every time I close my eyes I see your face,__  
__So I try to read, but all I do is lose my place.___

_Am I obsessed with you?__  
__I do my best not to want you.__  
__But I do all the time.__  
__I do all the time.___

_I just had to call you up and say hello.__  
__I know it's 3 AM.__  
__And I saw you awhile ago.__  
__But I still have this aching pain to hear your voice__  
__To know your there__  
__I don't seem to have any choice.__  
_

As I sang the chorus again I could the the tears in her eyes, I had tears in my own.

_Am I obsessed with you?__  
__I do my best not to want you.__  
__But I do all the time.__  
__I do all the time.___

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up.__  
__I feel so lonely by myself.__  
__Is this the way it feels when you're in love?__  
__Or is this something else?___

_Am I obsessed with you?__  
__I do my best not to want you.__  
__But I do all the time.__  
__I do all the time.___

_But I do all the time, I want you all the time.__  
__Am I obsessed with you?_

I was stuck sat there for a second taking in the people standing and applauding me, I was in shock. Rachel looked like she was too stood beside our table in the back, tears flowing down her face, hands in front of her like she was waiting for an embrace. I rolled to the edge of the stage again and the two men lifted me down, telling me I was amazing and wishing me look with my girl, I smiled at them.

'Quinn...' She was striding forward and pulled me up for a hug, deciding to sit on my lap because she wanted to hold me for longer so I rolled us both back to our table, the crowd finally stopped clapping and turned back to the stage. 'That was beautiful, I've never heard you sing like that.' She said into my neck.

'Thank-you, I've never sung to you before.' I whispered into her ear.

'You really are a charmer, Quinn Fabray.' She pulled back but still sat on my lap and I could feel every move her legs made against mine. How the hell am I going to survive the night?

'You know you like it.' I winked at her and she blushed and giggled.

Her face turned serious and she leaned back onto my shoulder to listen to the next singer. 'I know I like you.' She spoke softly.

'I like you too.' It was that simple, it was all we needed to say.

…

'Are you ready to leave?' I asked an hour later, after just sitting there listening, occasionally commenting on the singers or the song selection. The men who had helped me, sang a duet and I'd made Rachel stand up and applaud them and they'd waved to us.

'I don't want it to end yet.' She's so cute.

'Who said it had to?'

'Let's go.' She stood and pushed me to the door.

Standing outside she looked puzzled and kind of cold. 'So where exactly are we going?'

'Just go that way.' I raised my arm and pointed. ' You don't have to push me.'

'I don't mind, I would rather do that than watch you do it, I still feel bad.'

'Rach. Stop.' She complied and I turned to face her, she looked distort, remembering what happen, probably. 'It wasn't your fault, it was mine, I should have pulled over or replied when I stopped or something but I didn't. We're not going to blame anyone though because I'm getting better, it's already happened and it won't help anything to feel bad about it. I just … I had to get there, I had to stop it from happening. You weren't happy I could see it in your eyes, you just thought it was better than having nothing and he was the first person to treat you well. I'm so sorry that I didn't treat you right for so long and I'm trying to make it up to you now. I'm going to, I promise.'

'Quinn...No one has ever paid that much attention, I don't know how you knew that. You are going to walk again, you still feel them, right?' I nodded. ' I forgave you already for what happened so you don't need to make it up to me but you are doing a wonderful job at it by the way.' She was smiling again by the time she'd finished.

'I can definitely feel my legs, yes. You were sat on me for an hour, remember?'

'Oh, I'm so sorry, that must have hurt.' She looked genuinely horrified by the thought of hurting me, it was sweet.

'No, it didn't hurt. I meant that...umm...have you seen your dress?' I asked, nervously.

Her cheeks reddened considerably. 'I...I didn't realise that...umm...yeah.'

I laughed it off. 'It was a nice feeling though. Let's carry on walking, go left at the end of the street.' I turned and she started to push me again.

'Why don't you just tell me where we're going?'

'That's no fun.'

….

We turned the last corner about five minutes later.

'The park?'

'Yes, is that bad?' I asked, regretting everything already.

'No, no, no. It's just such a simple thing that everyone overlooks and it's lovely, Quinn.'

She pushed me again to a bench a little bit down the path, she then picked me up and put me onto the bench and sat very closly next to me. The trees surrounding us looked beautiful in the moonlight, I know another thing that looks beautiful.

'Rach, you look beautiful but you also look cold, I tuck off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She just sat their shocked for a few moments and then that smile covered her face again.

'Thank-you, for everything.' She said it with so much emotion that I don't think I can take it.

'Why are you saying thank-you, you deserve it all. Hell, you deserve the world and I'm going to try my best at giving it to you.' I picked up her hand that was resting between us and intertwined her fingers with mine.

I could see it happening, her head slowly moving towards me but she looked uncomfortable, sat sideways on the bench and maybe I was over thinking everything but I really wanted to be able to stand before I kissed her.

'Rach... Just stop a second okay?' She froze, looking mortified. 'I want to kiss you, okay? Don't think that it's that.' She looked less horrified but not completely. 'It's just that I really want to be able to move my legs when I kiss you, I want it to be perfect.'

'Oh.'

'I'm sure kissing you any time would be perfect but I just don't want to look back and think that I couldn't walk, I know that it sounds stupid but it's just... how I feel and I want to make it special.'

'I understand, Quinn. I really just want to kiss you right now but I'll wait if that's what you want.' She looked dishearten but I could tell that she did understand.

'Yes, thank-you.' She leant her head onto my shoulder and started to draw patterns on the back of my hand holding hers with her free one; her soft touch sent shivers up my back.

We sat like that for awhile just allowing ourselves to be in that moment.

'The Finn thing, I'm sorry, he shouldn't have done that.' What was she saying? Outing me? How's that her fault?

'I know that he shouldn't have but that was nothing to do with you, it's not your fault.' She sat up so we were both facing each other, her eyes breathtaking in the moonlight.

'I guess but he's a jackass, I can't believe I ever talked to him, never mind get engaged to him. I think it all comes down to you. Sophomore year, I thought I was jealous of you being with him but I think it was him I was jealous of for being with you but I was too scared to admit it to myself. Seeing Kurt being constantly hurt everyday doesn't really give you much hope for what would happen.' Her eyes were so sad now, I bet mine were too because Kurt went through so much for so long and no one did anything about it, including us, it was horrible to think of now.

'I understand what you mean, when I freaked out last week it was because I realised what was going on between us, I just wanted to be with you so much and it scared me. I was so scared Rachel, my upbringing was so _traditional, whatever that's supposed to mean_, that it really scared me to death and I tuck it out on you and I'm so sorry. You can't possibly know how bad I feel and I left you alone whilst you were dealing with Finn and I can't forgive myself.'

'You really need to quit taking everything out on yourself, don't blame yourself forever for the few mistakes in your life. It's a little clique but everyone makes mistakes. It's a very scary thing to deal with for everyone, Quinn, even me who was raised by two dads and we live in Lima which might as well be the homophobic capital. I've dealt with comments about my dads all my life and it just makes me more proud to be their daughter because they've been through all that and still love each other so much.' How did she become so understanding? Really? It baffles me.

'Thank-you.' I kissed her head as she lay her head onto my shoulder again and we just sat with each other again, occasionally talking about things that didn't really matter or make sense. I've never felt more comfortable than I am with her.

…

Now, outside her front door with her sat on my knees, I felt as if the whole night had gone past too quickly because now she had to leave.

'I really should go.'

'Yeah.' I replied but she made no attempt at moving.

'I don't want to.' She whined like a two year old but it was cute.

'I know, me too.'

'Call me when you get home?'

'Of course.' Then she turned so she was facing me more and leant forward and kissed my cheek again, a action that I was really beginning to love. This kiss lasted longer than it had before and I missed it horribly as she pulled back, wrapped her arms around my waist, hugged me tightly and then stood up.

'Tonight was really perfect, I hope you'll take me out again some time.' She grinned, already knowing that I would be doing.

'Is tomorrow too soon?' I ask nervously, knowing that not seeing her now would be torturous.

'Not soon enough.' She was still smiling and I haven't seen her smile this much in such a long time. She began to take my leather jacket off her arms. I held a hand out.

'Keep it, it looks better on you anyway.'

'It looks huge, Quinn.' She laughed, the arms were far too long and yes, it did look huge.

'Yeah but it's mine, it looks perfect.' I just wanted her to have something of mine, okay? It signifies something, that this is serious.

'I hate to agree but you make a very valid point.' She leant back into me and gave me another hug and kiss on the cheek as she pulled away.

'Goodnight, Rachel.' She reluctantly opened her door and walked inside, giving me one last smile before closing the door.

'Goodnight, Quinn.'

**I'm sorry about the whole song thing, I don't usually like them but that song in my head and could only imagine Quinn singing it and it's Obsessed- Miley Cyrus. And I don't really like her music but the lyrics went so well. Oh and the date wasn't that great of an idea but I actually forgot that Quinn was wheelchair bound.**


	12. The Morning

**I forgot to mention that Quinn's jacket was fake leather (Rachel being vegan and all) other than that, I'm still amazed with the amount of people reading this and thank-you for all the reviews, favourites and follows x **

_'Hey.' _Her voice came sweetly through the speaker.

'Hey.' I breathed out after hearing her voice.

_'It was real, wasn't it? It actually happened?' _She sounded as if she was coming down from some sort of high, her voice barely a breath.

I chucked softly. 'Yes. I tuck you on a date and it was amazing and I like you.'

_'It was really amazing and I like you.' _The words send shivers through my body and I can't help the smile that takes over my face.

'I know you said that tomorrow wasn't soon enough but if you're free tomorrow then I'd really like you to come to physiotherapy with me.'

'_I'd love to, what time? Do you want me to pick you up?' _She sounds excited again but also like she's about to fall asleep.

'Ten and well, actually Santana has been going with me so she'd be going too and she already said that she'd pick us up so you can meet me here?' I try and tell her in the nicest way I can.

_'Oh, yeah. Well, of course.' _Her voice is kind of sad and I hate it.

'Sorry, it's just that she already knows what were working on and stuff.'

_'It's fine, Quinn. I'm glad that you're close with her again.' The reply seemed genuine although I still feel a bit bad. _

'So, what are you doing?'

_'Lying on my bed thinking about the amazing night I just had.' _Bed...Rachel. Get a hold of yourself, Quinn. God damn it, what has this girl done to me?

'Aww, well I'm glad you liked it so much.'

'_How about you?_' She asked, I could tell the sleep was taking over her and she was probably having a battle with her eyelids although I still had too much energy from how well tonight went.

'Thinking of a way to get out of this thing that my mum is telling me to do.'

'And what is that?'

'Just this thing, it doesn't matter.' I really didn't want to talk about this.

_'Tell me.' _Her voice makes it impossible to say no.

'It's just that she wants me to go and talk to Russell.' Supposedly he wants to apologise, yeah right, it's been nearly two years.

_'Do you want to?' _

It was a simple enough question but I thought about it for awhile. 'No, I don't even understand why my mum does after everything he's done.'

_'Have you tried just speaking about it to her?' _Of course I did, my mum does not do discussion.

'Yeah, I'm not stupid Rachel.' I immediately regretted the tone I used with her.

_'I just...' _I really do hate when her voice drops like that.

'I know Rach, I'm so sorry, Rach. I'm just not used to talking about my family.' I hope that she can hear the regret in my voice.

_'It's okay.'_ I wasn't convinced though.

'Okay, you sound really tired, I'm going to let you go to sleep.'

_'Okay, goodnight Quinn.'_ She sounded upset and I hate how I said that but I just don't talk about my family.

'Goodnight, Rachel.' I hung up, not able to deal with this right now.

I couldn't sleep after that even though it's just gone midnight so I texted Santana.

_**Hi, you awake?**_

**Yeah. How'd the date go?**

_**It was amazing, I think she really liked everything. She said she liked me. **_

**Go, Q! That's awesome :)**

_**I called her and I think I just ruined everything though. **_

**What did you do, Q?**

_**I just I can't talk about my family. **_

**What you have with R is new but you need to work on being open with her cause that's what you do when you're with someone, I learnt that the hard way. I understand that you've been through a lot with them, I'm sure she gets that.**

_**She does, I just feel bad. **_

**Everything will be okay, just explain it to her.**

_**Okay, she's coming with us tomorrow. **_

**You still want me to come?**

_**Yeah, you've helped a lot. Thank-you. **_

**K, look I'm like super tired so I'm going to have to go. Everything will be okay, Q. Go to sleep, you'll be tired tomorrow.**

_**Night, S. **_

With the help of her words my eyes finally shut and I let myself dream of Rachel.

…

Rachel was half an hour early again and I'm glad because I really need to talk to her. She's sat in the driver seat of her car, tapping for hands on the steering wheel as if she's nervous and her eyes tell me that she's deciding if she should knock on the door or not. I let her sit there for a minute when I decided to go to her car and knock on her door instead. She jumped in her seat from the noise but her expression changed to a smile when she saw me, it was very cute.

'Hello, Quinn.'

'Hey, Rach. Come inside?' I ask in the softest voice I can.

'mmkay.' I could see the tiredness in her manor now, she must have not slept well last night after our phone call. We made it to the door before I started the conversation.

'Sleep well?' I knew she hadn't but I wanted to know what she'd say.

'Sure.'

'Why are you lying? If it's because you are angry at me for what I said last night then, I'm sorry.' I tried to get across how sorry I was.

'How'd you know I didn't sleep? It's not, I'm just worried about you, you really closed off last night and I thought you might be upset and I couldn't call or text you because you told me to go to sleep. '

'Because Rachel Berry never answers a question with _sure_ or_ mmkay_ unless she's angry or tired and well, I can hear it in your voice and your eyes look kind of sad even though you're smiling now...so I concluded that you didn't sleep well last night and after what I said I was worried about out and I feel really bad. I'll explain after physio if you'd go get coffee with me?'

'Looks like I have someone to replace me talking in long sentences, I get how everyone feels all the time now.' She chuckled to herself and I smiled brightly at her smile. 'You really notice everything, don't you? And I'd love to get coffee with you.'

'I can't help but pay attention to everything you do.'

'Obsessed, much?' She exaggerated the first word, obviously talking about last night.

'Hey! I thought you liked the song!' I faked angry.

'I did, Quinn. It was beautiful and ...eye opening, I hope you sing to me again soon.' I don't really get what was 'eye opening' about it but I'll just go with it.

'Thank-you. We'll have to see about that.' I winked and aww Santana pull up in her car with a firm smirk on her face. 'We should get going.' She just walked behind and pushed me to her car, lifting me into the passenger seat and tuck her place in the back of the car. She was the only person to make me feel normal after the accident.

Rachel and Santana this should be an interesting day to say the least...I'm just a little worried.


	13. The First Move

**This chapter is basically just speech but not much more I can do and alsp I was going to include more to this but I wrote something that is after this before I wrote this and wanted that to be the end of the chapter but I realised how far I want it to be in the story line and I thought you'd rather me upload this part now so...here you go.**

'So, bitches, am I the buzz kill here or are you just nervous with all the sexual tension flying around?'

'I'm sorry Santana but if you are going to be calling anyone a bitch then I think you should look in the mirror and Quinn and myself simply have nothing to say as you haven't even really address our presence until just now and since we are in your car I find it only right to wait for you to speak before I say anything.'

'Harsh, R, I like it. So you're saying that if I hadn't of said anything you would have sat there and not said a word like a good little girl?'

'Yes, that was kind of what I was saying.'

'Well, I wish I had known that before.'

'S, stop being mean to Rachel.'

'I wasn't, untwist your panties or get Berry to do it for you, would ya?'

A deep crimson tuck over my face and I turned to look out the window. Thank God we were just round the corner.

Once inside the 'practice' room that had several different platforms and equipment to help people to walk I wheeled myself to the bed type chair in the middle of the room and pulled myself on to it, the other girls following me. There was a couple of others here today and I was glad to see a young blonde hair girl I'd seen a couple times before nearly walking completely by herself and I threw a smile her way when she saw me come in.

'We just need to do what we were doing on Thursday, I have to use the muscles in my legs but I can't do it myself so S was doing it for me.' I explained to Rachel. 'You two decide how you want to do that in a civil manner.'

'So what you say R? Team work, one on each side? Gets it done quicker, I guess. Much as I want to see you walk, I have some people I wanna see.' Rachel agreed with her and they both moved to either side of me, Santana taking my left leg and moving my knee towards my chest, moving it back down and repeating the action. Rachel quickly followed in time with her, I felt all kinds of weird especially when Rachel's hand slipped and ran up my leg.

Trying to ignore what just happened and the current actions of my legs. 'It's nice that you're trying to get rid of us for a booty call, you can go now if you want?'

'It's not a booty call if it's your girlfriend, it's just planned sex but I can wait.'

'Oh, is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?'

'Yes, not that you would know. Or you be tasting that Berry juice already, Q?'

'Santana, I'd really appreciate you not bringing up lady business whilst touching Quinn's leg.'

'Okay, it's cool, when do you want to talk about it?'

'S just talk about something else, would you?' Even though I wasn't actually doing anything the movement of my legs was really quite painful and I was trying my best not to make any weird noises because of it. I don't want to be moaning in front of anyone...well maybe Rachel, later.

'Sure, preggers, let's talk about how_ amazing _your date was. Did you kiss? Was it hot? Where'd you go?'

'Actually Santana we are not kissing until Quinn can walk. It was also a very carefully thought out night and was amazing as Quinn tuck me to this amateur night at the Jazz Club which isn't really Jazz any more, just really any music but Quinn chose to si-'

'She doesn't need to know everything, Rach.'

'Oh, you're embarrassed, that's cute. Anyway, we watched the performers and then Quinn tuck me to the park for a walk and we talked and it was extremely romantic. I couldn't have had a better night.'

'I think that I'm going to throw up with the eye-sex between you two, just get a freaking room already.'

I saw my doctor enter the room and told Rachel and Santana to stop what they were doing, partly to talk to the women who just entered and partly because it was really starting to hurt.

'Hello Quinn, it seems like you are doing good and I'm glad you have more help today. Introduce me?'

'Hi, Dr. Bell. You know Santana and this is Rachel...my...umm...close friend.'

She smiled at my obvious embarrassment. 'Nice to meet you.' They both smiled at each other.

'So do you still have feeling?'

'Yes, it's getting more.'

'Would you say that you regained total feeling? As much as before your accident?'

'Probably, it's hard to compare since it's been awhile but I'd say so but umm...' I stared at Rachel and Santana and they tuck the hint and went and sat outside the room.

'The girl I've been dating, Rachel, well the feeling, it came back when she touched my legs and it's been getting better since...well she sat on my lap and when she was doing the exercise, I felt it helped more. I was wondering if it was actually because of her that it's getting better?'

'I'd say that from your observations then yes, I think Rachel has quicken your healing process. I believe it's because you also have a emotion link with her so your body responses more to her touch because you are very consuis of it mentally.'

'That's cool, right?'

'Yeah and if you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to Rachel so they we can try something.'

'Sure.' I was a little hesitant but allowed her to talk to Rachel, they both re-entered the room a minute or so later, Santana not following them.

'Were going to try and get you to move your legs, okay?' Rachel was stood beside my head and the doctor near my feet.

Rachel bent down and moved so her lips were almost touching my ear, the women at the end of the bed pretending not to pay attention. 'If you move your legs for me, were one step closer to kissing and I might have a reward for you doing it.' She grazed her lips barely over my ear and moved to stand bedside the doctor at the end of the bed.

'Just try and move your toes for now, okay?' She removed my shoe and placed it on the ground. I focussed on what it felt like to move my toes although I hadn't done it in so long and it felt weird to have to think about it.

'Try for me, Quinn.' Rachel stared into my eyes as I stared at my foot,willing it to move.

A minute passed and nothing, it was so frustrating. Then I felt shivers rush up my leg and realised that Rachel was running her finger up my foot and stopped it on top of my big toe where she tapped it and pulled her hand away.

I focused on that feeling and it happened, my toes on my left leg twitched and then again and then I couldn't stop, it was awesome and hurt a bit.

'Quinn! You did it! Oh My God. Wow.' Rachel basically shouted and Santana came running into the room and instantly beamed at my moving toes as Rachel came to my side and pulled me into a hug. Santana then pulled me into a quick hug after Rachel's very long one.

'Go Q.' She smirked at I don't know what. 'Told you, you could freaking do it.'

'It's not much.'

'It's a huge step Quinn, you actually stepping won't be far away if you carry on like this.' The doctor corrected.

'Thank-you.'

'I think you should be thanking your girl here.'

'Oh, I will.'

'Alright.' She chuckled. 'I think that's enough for today, I'll see you on Tuesday. Remember to do a little bit every night, try moving your toes a bit more and then on both feet. I hope to see you two again soon.' She went to go help another patient and we shortly left too, after putting my shoe back on and climbing into the wheelchair.

'Quinn you never told me that your doctor was...'

'A women?' I asked, confuse a bit.

'No...she's young and...'

'Ridiculously hot?' Santana asked.

'Yeah, that.'

'Why you jealous?' I joked.

'A little, why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't even notice because there's only one girl I want to be looking at.'

Rachel 'awwed' at this and turned to give me a kiss on the cheek as we got into the car.

'Nice save, Q.'


	14. The Coffee

**Thank-you for the reviews again, they're amazing even if they're like a word. For the Guest reviewer that pointed out that I was using 'tuck' instead of 'took' I knew that I was spelling it wrong but couldn't figure out how to spell it, it all seems so simple now! :) Thank-you for pointing it out :) **

'Where do you want to go, your house, Q? Or hers?' Santana asked as she climbed into the car, Rachel lifting me into the seat beside her as if it was the most natural thing in the world, I really ...like this girl.

'Umm...could you take to the Lima Bean?' Trying not to piss the girl off, she was thinking about seeing Brittany now so I had to tread carefully.

'I don't run a freaking cab service her, Fabray.' Okay so I pissed her off.

'It's on the way to Brittany's anyway S so stop being a bitch.' I justify, her face calmed considerably.

'Alright, alright.'

'Thank-you.' I say as Rachel opens the door to get me out of the car.

'Thank-you, Santana. Goodbye.'

'Bye, Berry, Q.' God, seriously it's kind of shocking how frustrated she looked as she pulled away in the car.

Once sat in the coffee shop with our drinks, the table was only small so our knees touched underneath and if she would lean forward a few inches and I did the same our – Fabray, pull yourself together.

'Why'd you do that? You and Santana? Act like that to each other but still be friends?' She asked as if she'd been thinking about it for awhile.

'We always call out each other on our-' I pause for moment thinking of another word to use because I know Rachel doesn't like swearing. 'rubbish. It's how it's always been.' And it works, she's my best friend and I wouldn't have any other way, I think to myself.

'Oh.'

'Oh? That's it.' Slightly confused by her response.

'Yes, it's just different.'

Moving away from the topic although she still seems to be thinking about it for some reason. 'I need to explain about last night.'

'You kind of do.'

'Yeah, well I just freaked out because we were talking about my family and it's always been a bit '

'A bit, what Quinn?'

'My family's always been a sensitive topic for me with anyone, they were always something I was ashamed of them because of the way my dad judged everyone … like your fathers and anyone else who was maybe a little bit different but we always had to put on this whole happy family act and with all the Beth stuff it only got worse, being ashamed of them and myself because everyone saw the real family and the fact that my sister left six years ago for college and hasn't been back since. She still sends me letters though, my parents don't know. So needless to say this is the first time I've really talked about them and I just closed off but I need, no I want to share with you.'

'It's okay, I forgive you, I overreacted anyway. I'm glad you shared, it helped us both. If you need to talk, I'm your... close friend, I'm here for you.' She awkwardly mimicked my earlier description to the doctor.

'I was kind of hoping you were more than that but I'm not going to do that at the Lima Bean.'

'Oh and what would that be, Miss Fabray?'

'You'll just have to wait for our next date for that.' I winked at her across the table.

'Is that right?' I nodded my reply as she spoke. ' And what else is going to happen on this date?' Our eyes lock.

'Well...I'm going to walk over to you then I'll move your hair, like this.' Taking my time to gently tuck a stray hair behind her ear as she leaned close to me. ' And slowly lean in and then I wo-' I cut myself off, pushed my chair out from the table and headed for the door leaving a mumbling brunette behind me.

'Stupid rule.' I managed to hear from behind me as I hold the door for her.

….

My face was ridiculously close to hers, my nose occasionally brushing against her. I can her every hitched breath she takes and my breathing is faster by a fraction, my heart beat almost doubling it's normally pace as I stare into the eyes that that captivated me for such a long time. My indecent thoughts about her lips are interrupted when moves her tongue over them and they start to move.

'I really want to kiss you right now.'

'Me too.'

She huffs and rolls onto her back realising that yes, she'll wait for me. 'We should talk about something.' I always actually thinking that myself, I need to keep my mind of how close she is.

Five minutes of utter silence pass as our breathing evens out and I continue to stare at her profile.

'Can we...no, it's fine it was stupid.' She cuts herself off.

'Nothing you want is stupid Rach.' I take her hand from beside me on the bed and intertwine it with my own.

'Thank-you. Can we-' she cuts herself off again but this time I just wait for her to continue. 'Can we talk about Lucy?' That was not expected.

'Quinn? It's completely alright if you're not comfortable, I just want to know more about you and you are Lucy, whoever you label _her_ as.'

'It's okay. We can talk about...me. What do you want to know?'

'Start at the beginning, when you start to feel uncomfortable in who you were?'

'I was near really able to pinpoint it to anything significant until recently when I admitted...who I am, well... There was this girl...' I didn't know how to continue but the sound of Rachel's voice helped me to let it out.

'There's always a girl... Can't live with them, can't live without them.' Her joke really calmed my nerves from opening up, finally.

'There was this girl and basically she was the most popular girl in middle school and I had a crush on her, though I was oblivious at the time, faking jealousy to myself or whatever it was. This one day when I was forced to sit next to her by a teacher, she moved her chair away from me and loudly _whispered_ in the person on her other side's ear that she better give Lucy more room. The whole class apart from maybe one person laughed because her whispering was really loud and it was horribly embarrassing.

A little thing though it may seem, everything after that just built up and I just ended up putting more weight on because I eat for comfort. I still had a crush on the girl though and the couple of times she talked to me after that I was always as nice as I could possibly be, though I was nice to every one even though I never really had any friends. I would sit by myself in the bathroom and eat at lunch, I sat in the corner of classes, never talking to anyone, the teachers even started to ignore me after a while, I always paid attention in class though and all my attention was on work since I had no one to chat with. Then I started to sit by myself outside at lunch, not eating, anything I only ate one meal a day and then I would run as long as I could until I almost threw it up again, my parents noticed the weight loss but didn't say anything, thinking they might actually have another perfect daughter after all, the people at school noticed too, they didn't try so hard to avoid me any more.

That only spurred me on more though, I had to completely change over the summer and everyone would forget about the old me. My mum was all too happy to go ahead with the plastic surgery and I started to exercise more, knowing I was at a quite healthy weight I started to eat normally. I dyed my hair and then when I joined McKinley, Lucy was gone and Quinn was born.'

'I realised you went through a lot Quinn but wow. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be treated so badly that you want to change completely.' It wasn't exactly pity in her voice just curiosity.

'I know and just so you know, I know how unhealthy and dangerous the way I lost the weight was and I would never put myself through that again.' I tried to reassure her.

'I'm glad because all the Lucy Quinn Fabray I know has always been and will always be beautiful and I swear to you that if I would have met you as you were I think I still would have fallen for you.'

'Don't be ridiculous Rach, I was horrible with glasses and I was so big and my hair was ergh and I was just ugly.'

'I'm not being ridiculous, I love you for who you are inside Lucy and I think the person I wanted so badly to be friends with, the one I could feel was inside of the head cheerleader and I was determined to bring out, the one that I know now, is the person I fell for and that person still would have been there without the perfect blonde hair or the contacts or with the weight and the glasses because I fell in love with you, Lucy.'

'Did you just say you love me? And just call me Lucy?'

'Yes.'

'Damn this no kissing rule.'

'Looks like you have to hurry your perfect arse up with the walking thing, huh?' She began to sit up and she pulled me up after so the position wasn't as intimate.

'Looks like I do.'

She was still facing me from the other side of the bed and seriously, how can anyone not fall for this girl?

Lucy?'

A little taken back by the use of my real name, it's falls so perfectly

Can't kiss. Because Quinn can't walk so talk, Rachel asks to talk about Lucy , they do and Rachel calls her Lucy from now on because she thinks she would have fallen for the girl in the glasses as much as she has fallen for the Christian, mother, punk, beautiful women sat next to her.


	15. The Last Week

**Alright so I need to stop uploading chapters that aren't finished, I don't even understand why I didn't noticed that I didn't a sentence. Also, the sentence at the end (which is no longer because I fixed it) was not meant to be there, it was my development for the chapter. I blame lack of sleep. I'm sorry. This chapter will just me redoing/continuing the last part of chapter 14. **

She was still facing me from the other side of the bed and seriously, how can anyone not fall for this girl?

'Lucy?'

A little taken back by the use of my real name, it's falls so perfectly from her lips that I can't breath for a few seconds. I just nod when I realise she was trying to get my attention.

'I just wanted to make it clear that I've fallen in love with every part of you, the Christian, mother, punk, that has grown into such a beautiful women over the time that I've known you.'

…..

Chapter 15

'So it is obvious to everyone that you and Quinn Fabray have been dating for the past three weeks but the question is have you two done it yet?'

'Jacob it is complet-' That's when I finally reached them both in the corridor. I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap, taking her out of view of the camera.

'Sweetie, it's not worth it.' She still looked slightly confused as I kissed her cheek and rolled down the hall.

'That was Jacob Ben Israel reporting the news that Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray have in fact had sex.' I heard him in the distance and planned to get him back a a later date.

'Lucy?'

'Yeah, Rach?'

'I was wondering if we could, you know? Urm...' For the love of all that is holy please don't say have sex. 'It's just you already asked me and well...er... Lucy, will you go on a date with me?' Oh thank God. Wait, what? A date? Why's she so nervous?

She looks so cute, hiding her head in my shoulder. 'Of course, I will, Rachel. That'll be amazing. When?'

'This Saturday?'

'Sure.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

….

Everyone was sat in their usual places in the choir room when me and Rachel entered, her head still resting on my shoulder. She stayed in my lap when I wheeled to my space by her normal seat but lifted her head as Mr. Shue entered the room dramatically, like he always did.

'Guys, one week left of your assignment guys which means that the rest of you still need to perform a song that expresses how you feel about who you are. Those who haven't done it yet are: Kurt as Sam, Sam as Finn, Finn as Kurt, Quinn as Brittany and Mercedes as Tina.'

Since we were in Glee I thought that I should at be a bit more like Brit than usual 'I'm confused, I thought that Sam was gay so shouldn't he be Kurt?'

Everyone stared at me and then at Sam as he doesn't deny it. 'Quinn... That's not how this works.'

The rest of Glee was pretty boring, everyone was just sat in silence because Finn decided it was alright to sing It's Raining Men and some how thought that he was being nice to Kurt by doing so. As a result of this Kurt walked out, he wasn't angry though which made it worse, he was just upset. Rachel was going to go after him until Sam stood and left without a word.

….

'So let me get this gay, Rachel wants to take you on a date at five am on a Saturday morning?' Santana, sat beside Brittany on the opposite side of the table whilst I ate lunch and they watched me in shock.

'Yes, why is that shocking?'

'It's five am, Q. You normally have to sleep with a girl before you get to see them at five am. And it's just that it's five am, what sane person is up at that time? What's she trying to do? Kill you?'

'San, I think it's sweet. I think Rach is' Brit then finished the sentence into Santana's ear but this time I wasn't okay with it, I wanted to know. Especially when Santana smiled as if realising something.

'What's Rachel doing?'

'Oh, you'll find out, Q. It's kind of cute, shows how much she likes you really because you look horrible in the morning.'

'Oh and like you don't.'

'I think Santana looks good in the morning especially when we haven't been to sleep.'

'Anyway. Do you think that song I sent you yesterday would be good to sing to Rachel in Glee?'

'Sure.'

'That's not helping, I'm serious.'

'Lax Q, she'll like what ever you sing.'

'It's Rachel Berry that we're talking about, she'll pick up anything that's not right.'

'The song is perfect Quinn and I'm sure you've been practicing it for weeks so I wouldn't worry, Berry will just love that you've put effort it.'

'Okay, thank-you.'

'Yeah, Quinnie, she'll love it.'

'Thanks Brit, I'll see you both later, I'm going to go find her.'

'Bye.' They say together.

…..


	16. The Song

**I know it's been forever since I updated but this chapters has been killing me: I wanted to make it right. It is pretty short but it's better than nothing, I hope to be sooner with the next update. **

This is the single most nerve wreaking thing I've ever done, sure I sang to her on or date but this is different, it's in front of the whole glee club. Plus, Finn will probably panic and kick a chair or something as equally childish. I raise my hand anyway when Mr. Shue asked ''Does anyone have something to perform?''

''Brilliant, Quinn go ahead.''

Rachel squeezed my hand and let go it, I really wish she hadn't. I wheeled myself to the front of the room and looked at everyone. Most of them were staring at me intently, it wasn't often that I actually tuck part in the assignments. Santana was staring at Brittany as if she was the most precious being on the planet, their relationship was really beautiful.

''As you all know me and Rachel have kind of been dating and well...'' All eyes were locked on to me now, including Santana's. '' I just wanted to sing her this.''

The first few notes of piano echoed through me as I closed my eyes and built up the courage to produce the words.

_**Everyone's around, no words are coming out.**__**  
**__**And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.**_

I find Rachel's eyes for the first time and I read such happiness in them. I was what I need to carry on.

_**And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.**__**  
**__**And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.**_

All the times I hurt Rachel flashed before me, making a tear fall from my eye.

_**And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.**__**  
**__**And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me**__**  
**__**And I'd be so good to you.**__**  
**__**I would.**__**Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.**__**  
**__**Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.**__**  
**__**But I still have your letter, just got caught between**__**  
**__**Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become.**__**  
**_

I remembered the night a few days ago, admitting that to her and she told me she loved me, Lucy. My eyes shut again, to focused on making Rachel know what I wanted her to.

_**And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.**__**  
**__**And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me**__**  
**__**And I'd be so good to you.**__**  
**__**I'd be good to you,**__**  
**__**I'd be good to you,**__**  
**__**I'd be so good to you..**_

The piano faded away as I opened my eyes again to see the glee club silenced by me and a look of shock over all of them until I reached Rachel and her tear stained cheeks, smile bigger than ever and nothing but (what I'd like to say was) want in her eyes.

Rachel stood from her seat and threw herself into my arms, wiping her tears on my uniform. Mr. Schue was the first to break the silence by clapping, everyone else soon followed. They stood as they shook off what ever trance they were in.

''Well, Quinn, I think I speak for everyone when I say that was unexpected. Amazing.''

''Thanks.'' I blushed and moved back to my place, Rachel still firmly in her place on my lap, head on my shoulder.

''Q, that was pretty badass, I can't believe that was even... just wow.'' Santana looked completely pleased with herself, or me I guess.

Everyone made their comments of how they totally didn't think I could sing and that I was actually good. Brit commented on the fact that she always knew I sounded so good, I just needed the right subject to sing about, maybe she was right. The only person I really cared about hadn't spoken yet.

''Rach?'' I ran my hand through her hair to make sure I had her attention.

'' You are good to me, Lucy. The best.'' She whispered softly into my ear. I felt her lips grace my cheek and then she applied more pressure, leaving them there for a good amount of time but it was not enough and I let a long sigh when she did pull away. She placed her head on my shoulder again and the entire club awwed.

Song Credits : Good To You – Mariana's Trench (The Jessica Lee verion)


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank-you again for the reviews. I didn't realise that it's been about 6 months since I updated, I'm sorry.**

**Guest _GlanceonHearts_ I realised that there was the typo and I did edit but it didn't save. Thanks for noticing it and telling me though, I'll glad you liked the chapter. **

''So how's therapy been?''

''Good.''

''Really? Is that all I get? First you say I can't come and now you're leaving me without any information.''

''It's only been the past couple of times, Rach and it's only because I want to prove to myself that I can do this on my own. You've helped more than I ever thought possible. You can't know how thankful I am for that.''

''That's all fine and dandy but I still want to know how you're doing. Are you anywhere near walking again?''

''You ask too many questions.''

''Quinn.'' Her bottom lip stuck out, her eyes bigger than normal and she had a fake whine in her voice which was adorable. ''Quinn! You can't just leave. Lucy Quinn Fabray, stop right there.''

''You have to come and get me.''

Oh this is so on.

Well it was, until I turned into the corridor and ran into Rachel's dad.

''Mr. Berry! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry.''

''Quinn, calm down I'm perfectly okay. Please stop calling me Mr. Berry, you know how it annoys me, my name is Hiram.''

'I'm sorry, Hiram.'' Rachel comes racing round the corner, jokingly angry.

''Oh, well I see why you were in such a rush.'' he chuckled to himself.

''Dad, I didn't think you were home.''

''Yeah, I got finished early at work.''

''Okay, me and Quinn were just-''

''I don't need to know what you were doing, sweetheart. I'll see you both later, yes? Quinn, you are staying here for dinner, it's spaghetti night.''

''Yes, Mr.B- Hiram. Thank-you.''

''Bye, Dad.'' She ushered him on when he got the hint and went to his office.

''You don't have to stay if you don't want to, it'll be awhile until Daddy gets home.''

''I'd like to, if that's okay?''

''It's great, yes. ''

''Good.''

….

Truthfully, therapy has been going well. What I told Rachel was true, I don't want her there because I want to prove to myself I can do it by myself and all I don't want my first steps that she sees to be in a stuffy hospital room. It's been the best motivation, not bring able to kiss her after all this time to be so close but being able to do it only because of something I can change has helped me get to where I am now. I want to walk towards her and pull her into my arms and feel her lips on mine. I have taken a few steps on my own and I hope after tonight's session that I'm more stable.

…..

The last day of the assignment, the last day of the fake part of mine and Rachel's assignment, the last day that I ever have to pretend to be anyone but myself. This is it. I wear my own selection of clothes for the first time in a month and have breakfast before my mum drives me to school, which Rachel would normally do but she couldn't today. I can't remember why but she said she had to be somewhere.

Rolling through the school doors seems strange somehow, everyone looks at me and not like they usually do, in a way that makes me think they're waiting for me to say something. It gets even weirder when I'm about to turn the corner and the corridor goes silent. I notice then, the only two people not facing my direction. The two people stood in front of Rachel's locker, hands clasped, deep in discussion.

**I've been thinking that I'm going to go back and rewriting this at some point so I can't promise an update anytime soon. **


End file.
